


We're 'Happy' As Hell

by thewritescroll



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Coming Out, M/M, No AOU, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Pranks, assless chaps, everyone is a troll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 03:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7784668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewritescroll/pseuds/thewritescroll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Bucky have moved into Avengers Tower, and their relationship has developed into what it was becoming before the war. No one on the team notices, until Tony plays a prank that backfires amazingly.</p><p>(Post CATWS, No AoU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're 'Happy' As Hell

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic for MCU!! I have no beta so let me know if I can improve!

Steve and Bucky had been 'dating' for a few weeks and Steve thought it was going pretty swell. Well, that might've been an understatement. He was pretty sure he'd never been this happy in his life. Him and Bucky were together (and it didn't need to be a secret, even if nobody knew at this point), Buck was steadily recovering from his time as the Soldier, and the team was together. (Minus Thor, who was off doing science stuff with Jane somewhere)

So of course that was when Tony decided give Steve an unsolicited present.

The Avengers were seated around the kitchen table while Steve was cooking up enough breakfast to feed an army (and with two super-soldiers on the team, it was sorely needed). Bucky was staring blankly into his coffee cup like he could absorb it straight through his eyes. Bruce was sipping on a cup of tea while looking over some file. The bird-bros were propped up on each other, nursing massive hangovers from their drink-off last night. Nat was sitting at the head of the table, feet propped up and filing already perfect nails. 

Steve was just finished plating up the last of the food and was sitting down when he was stopped by Tony slapping down a slim box in front of him. He hadn't even noticed the man walk in. Eyeing it suspiciously, Steve switched it out for his plate before raising an eyebrow at the man across from him who was currently smirking at him.

"It's not my birthday for a few more months Stark. I thought JARVIS kept you updated."

"Don't insult J like that Cap! He's probably got more feelings than your BFF over here." Tony replied, pointing at Bucky who was admittedly looking a little dead. 

"Anger is the only feeling I need to dismantle you Stark." Bucky said as he glared at the man from behind his coffee cup, which should have made it much less scary. It wasn't.

Tony let out a low whistle and leaned back in his chair. "Okay Terminator, no need to go all assassin on me. I was just giving Capsicle over here a present! There doesn't need to be a reason behind those right?"

Steve opened his mouth to speak. 

"No Cap, it's not a bomb, or anything that I've built to mess with you. Just open it."

Steve sighed and opened the box. Inside was... a pair of pants?

"Tony... what are these?" He lifted them up out off his lap.

"Assless chaps."

Clint choked on his coffee and Sam pounded him on the back. Steve looked to his right looking at Bucky who was looking at the garment in consideration.

"What? Why would..." Bucky leaned over and whispered in his ear.

"Easy access. I like them already."

Steve felt his face heat up. He could hear Clint and Sam cackling off to the side. Nat and Bruce seemed unshaken by the antics, but Tony was grinning like the Cheshire cat. 

"Bucky, _no_."

"Bucky, _yes_." Out of the corner of his eye, Steve saw Tony's grin falter. "Stevie, your ass would look _fantastic_ in these pants. You've gotta."

The laughter cut off and everyone was staring between the two soldiers like they were expecting someone to get offended. (Except for Natasha who just took a sip of her coffee with a glint in her eye)

"Uh... Do either of you care to explain what's going on here?" Tony asked, eyebrows up by his hairline.

Steve looked at Bucky and gave him a look.

_This is your fault._

_My fault?! You were the one who got the chaps._

_Not my fault. You go first._

_Why's it always me?_

_Buck, we've never told anyone. Do it._

_Fine._

"I'm gay." 

_Okay_ , Steve thought, _I guess we're going the blunt route._

"Like happy gay?" Tony's voice came out a lot higher than Steve thought it could go.

Steve sighed. "No Tony. Not gay as in happy."

"But queer. As in fuck you." Bucky replied, setting off Clint's cackling again.

Steve quickly took a bite of food to hide his laugh. Tony was white as a sheet and was staring at Bucky in stunned silence.

The pair continued eating until Stark recovered enough to try to start talking again.

"I should probably tell you guys that I'm bi too hey?" Steve said in between sips of coffee, almost choking when Tony rocked back so much he almost fell over. The only thing that saved him was Bruce's hand on the back of his chair. "Oh! Buck and I are dating if you didn't catch that."

"And fucking." Bucky interjected. “Lots of that.”

Tony slammed his head onto the table with a thud. It sounded like it hurt but Steve couldn't bring himself to care because everyone was laughing their ass off. Coming out to the team had gone a million times better than expected. Turning one of Stark's pranks against him? A solid day's work, and all before breakfast was done.

The team managed to finish breakfast while Tony recovered from his mild heart attack. No one else asked any questions for the time being in case the couple had any more bombs to drop on them. By the time everything was cleaned up Stark was looking mildly better, having downed two cups of coffee.

Bucky grabbed Steve's hand and the chaps before head to the elevator calling over his shoulder, "Thanks for the present Shellhead! Stevie and I are gonna have so much fun!"

In return they heard a groan and a round of laughter from the kitchen.

"JARVIS? What just happened?"

"Sir," JARVIS said, "I believe you just got played."

Steve grinned and kissed Bucky while backing him into the elevator. Yes, everything was going swell.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments if you enjoyed! Follow me on Tumblr at americappuccino.tumblr.com (Prompts welcome!!)


End file.
